User blog:Jessefan1/My choices from MCSM S1E3
This is my choices from S1E3 of MCSM. I`ve told Ivor that he won`t get away with this! I`ve told the gang if everyone is okay. I`ve told Petra if she`s okay. I`ve told Petra that we have to tell the others. I`ve told Lukas that they won`t abandon us. I`ve told Lukas that do i`ve mind. I`ve told Lukas that if anyone else have a better plan, Which Olivia said to Lukas that Jesse was talking to him. I`ve would probably jumped down if i`ve wasn`t afraid of Bats, but Olivia wanted to go down there too. I`ve told Olivia to wait. I`ve told Olivia about what`s a Mob Grinder doing down here. I`ve think i`ve, Axel, Olivia, Reuben, Petra, and Lukas scared if going down there. I`ve lost the Amulet during most of the Mob Grinder scene. I`ve avoided all monsters during the First Mob Grinder scene. I`ve had to help Reuben and Axel. I`ve told everyone if they`re okay. I`ve told Axel that i`m glad he`s okay, i`ve own him. I`ve told Petra thanks and if she`s feeling better. I`ve told Lukas to think him from getting the Amulet for me while i`ve was helping Reuben and Axel. I`ve defeated all monsters during that battle. I`ve helped Petra when she was attacked by monsters. I`ve asked Lukas if he`s hurt. I`ve told Lukas not to look at them. I`ve told Lukas but i`ve least were alive. I`ve told everyone that`s where were headed. I`ve told Petra that`s not a good idea. I`ve told everyone to follow Lukas. I`ve told Petra if she needs a hand. I`ve discovered Soren`s Wool World. I`ve told everyone that it`s a beautiful place. I`ve told Lukas that it was impressive. I`ve told Lukas if he`s okay. I`ve told Petra to give Lukas some space. I`ve told Lukas that Petra`s worried about him. I`ve told Lukas what`s he saying. I`ve told Lukas the truth that Petra`s sick. I`ve told Lukas that so he can make it up. I`ve told Lukas as long as we stick together. I`ve told Lukas is nice now since i`ve told him the truth. I`ve told Lukas how he`s doing. I`ve told Lukas if he finds the way out. I`ve told Lukas that i`ve need to reach that lever and told him thanks. I`ve told Petra that Lukas is worried about her. I`ve told Axel and Olivia that i`ve talked to Lukas and i`ve think it`s just stress. I`ve told Petra that i`m just happy she`s here. I`ve discovered Soren`s Laboratory. I`ve told Olivia that there could be clues. I`ve told Olivia that it would be dangerous. I`ve told Reuben if he`s okay. I`ve told Olivia that what is this for Soren. I`ve told Olivia that i`ve would be smart and not riling the Endermen. I`ve told Soren that i`ve need help. I`ve told Soren that he needs to be a hero. I`ve told Soren that he isn`t a hero. I`ve told Soren that I`ve have the Amulet. I`ve told Soren that Ellegaard is your friend. I`ve told Soren that he was missed. I`ve told Soren that i`ve sure to a friend of him. I`ve told Soren to let it out. I`ve told everyone to look away. I`ve told Soren if he has any ideas to study Endermen. I`ve told everyone that i`ll go first. I`ve told Soren that it turned pretty cool. I`ve told everyone to not touch anything. I`ve told Lukas that i`ve had the same thought. I`ve told Reuben if he can find clues. I`ve told Soren that it`s time to build a Formidi-Bomb. I`ve told Soren that we will destroy the Wither Storm. I`ve told Magnus and Ellegaard if they are okay. I`ve told everyone that i`ts Formidi-Bomb time. I`ve told Soren that it`s my chance to step up. I`ve took Magnus` Armor. I`ve told the Wither Storm to open up and say {Ah!}. I`ve told everyone that i`ve couldn`t done it without them. I`ve told Magnus to please not leave. I`ve told Magnus that i`ve would save all of them. I`ve saved all the survivors. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts